


Свадебные цветы

by stuffcobbsays



Series: Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга [27]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, Wedding Night
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:34:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26090455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffcobbsays/pseuds/stuffcobbsays
Summary: Они взрослые люди, и это всего лишь очередная ночь, пусть не в Мэноре и не на Гриммо, а в безликом гостиничном номере в белых свадебных цветах, но что-то поменялось, когда они произнесли свои клятвы.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894069
Kudos: 18
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, fandom Drarry 2020 драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга M-E





	Свадебные цветы

– Во-первых, здесь слишком сильно пахнет цветами, и у меня гарантированно начнется мигрень, – запальчиво перечисляет Малфой. – Во-вторых, что на моей… то есть, конечно, уже на нашей, Поттер, не смотри так на меня… постели делают подозрительные посторонние предметы? И, в-третьих, Поттер, это магловский отель, _магловский_ , ты представляешь, какая тут паршивая звукоизоляция?

– Я связался с непоправимым занудой, – улыбающийся Поттер качает головой, размеренными движениями палочки наводя Заглушающие чары. – Каким же ты будешь в старости, Малфой? И это не подозрительные посторонние предметы, это шоколад, его принято оставлять в номерах для новобрачных.

Он неторопливо откладывает палочку, снимает давно осточертевшую мантию, расслабляет узел галстука и подходит к кровати, на краю которой устроился нахохлившийся Малфой.

– А цветы… Я просто хотел, чтобы эта ночь была самой романтичной, – шепотом признается Поттер, едва касаясь губами мгновенно заалевшего малфоевского уха. – Хочешь, избавлюсь от них?

Малфой первым вовлекает Поттера в нежный, медленный поцелуй, откидывается на кровати, увлекая Поттера за собой. Коротко, тихо постанывает, когда руки Поттера исследуют его тело.

Поттер с трудом разрывает поцелуй, смотрит на Малфоя и говорит – улыбаясь, неверяще:

– Наконец-то мой.

Малфой тянется навстречу жадно, прикусывает Поттеру губу, шепчет неразборчиво прямо в поцелуй:

– Наконец-то твой.

Поттер привстает на постели, позволяя Малфою снять с себя рубашку, отшвырнуть куда-то в сторону галстук, и притягивает его к себе, подхватывает за задницу, притираясь, чувствуя, как он возбужден. Гладит ладонями горячую спину под рубашкой, борется с пуговицами, не разрывая затянувшийся поцелуй – невозможно остановиться, когда Малфой _так_ целует, так явно хочет, не отпускает, ласкает его рот настойчивым, жадным языком.

Они взрослые люди, и это всего лишь очередная ночь, пусть не в Мэноре и не на Гриммо, а в безликом гостиничном номере в белых свадебных цветах, но что-то поменялось, когда они произнесли свои клятвы. Поттера ведёт так, будто это их самый первый, самый долгожданный раз, и он не опускается – падает на кровать, потому что ноги отчего-то предательски дрожат. Малфой встает на колени, забирает его член в рот – сразу глубоко, так, что у Поттера перехватывает дыхание, стонет от удовольствия – громко, до вибрации в горле, и этого звука, этого охуенного ощущения становится слишком много. Поттер хочет его – всего, руками, губами, всем телом, слепо шарит ладонями по напряженной спине, зарывается пальцами в волосы.

– Люблю тебя… так люблю, – шепчет лихорадочно, вздергивая его на себя, и в поцелуях Малфоя – дюжины неразборчивых жадных признаний. 

Малфой тихо, счастливо вздыхает и говорит ему куда-то в шею:

– …Я передумал насчёт цветов. Давай оставим.


End file.
